


Sea Witch

by Deaf_Dog



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/F, FF, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: Theon never met such an alluring witch that just wasn't into him. Asha Greyjoy x Reader





	Sea Witch

When Theon laid eyes on you, you were easily the most alluring person he had ever seen. You didn’t look Ironborn, but he saw the sea violently in your eyes. He wanted you, despite having his hand down the woman’s pants who was steering the horse. Unlike the grey and browns, you wore a bright blue dress. Shells and pieces of coral dangled from your neck. Bags of bells and other sea objects hung at the hip of your skirt. You wore a green shawl over your shoulders and examined your nails. 

“A guest?” You questioned at the gate, leaning against the cold bars. 

“The Prince Theon.” Asha said, looking at you pointedly. You looked over what you were seeing, the man fondling what would be his sister. You understood that Asha had not told him yet. 

“Well, it’s an honor to finally meet the Iron Prince.” You bowed your head. 

“And who might you be?” Theon asked, a smirk on his face. You could see the intention clear on his face. 

“I am Lady (Y/n).” You introduced.

“Balon Greyjoy’s Sea Witch.” Asha added. You both shared a look, knowing he wasn’t the Greyjoy you belonged to. Asha had found you and you were hers. 

“I never heard that Balon took counsel with witches.” Theon straightened, hopping off the horse. He scoffed, eyes scanning over your body and landing on your ample cleavage. 

“The fish bones give counsel. Never wrong.” You smiled, fondly. 

“I have a few bones that are never wrong.” Theon smirked, leaning toward you. You rolled your eyes, turning on your heel. 

“Welcome back, My Prince.” You murmured as you walked into the castle. 

 

When Theon found out who Asha was, the face he made was priceless. You were standing in the throne room, off to the side as she introduced himself. He looked over to you almost accusingly. 

“You knew.” He spat. You shrugged, playing with the shell that was around your neck. You pulled something out of the pouch on your side, rolling it on your hands. Theon saw it to be a small snail shell like the ones found on boats. 

“This isn’t the first you’ve made a fool of yourself and definitely won’t be the last, My Prince.” You rolled the shell in your hands. Theon scoffed, looking back to Balon Greyjoy. 

“I didn’t know you took counsel with sea hags now.” He grumbled, looking over at you, noticing the dark circles under your eyes and how he could smell the sea on you like it was home. He still wanted you. Balon did not look pleased. 

“The witch has been helpful and shown more balls than you so far.” He huffed. “I’m not the one to take counsel with her. It is your sister, Asha, who counsels the witch during wartime.” Balon looked to his daughter. 

“Yes, many late nights counseling on the futures of war.” You looked down, a grin on your face. Asha walked over to stand next to you, shoulders touching.You reached over, placing the shell in her hands and whispered in her ear. Asha nodded to your words and Theon felt overwhelmingly jealous. 

“Leave Asha and I to discuss the plans ahead.” Balon ordered, looking at you, as well. 

“As you wish, My Lords.” You bowed deeply, letting your blue skirt sweep across the floor. Theon tried to argue, but eventually just followed. He looked at the edges of your skirt and how they were worn out, having sand dried on. He took this chance to eye your ass, too, then your waist and the strings holding your dress to your body. He walked over to where your back was turned and pulled you to him by the strings of your dress. 

“I think you owe me.” He muttered into your neck, letting his teeth nip at your skin. You smiled and tried to pull away, but Theon held his grip. “I am your Prince, aren’t I?”

“That you are, My Lord.” You agreed. “But I already have a lover.” You sighed in mock disappointment. 

“Just for a night.” Theon said, hands roaming your body and squeezing your breasts. You didn’t even make a sound, but you tilted your head back to look at him. 

“Let me consult the bones.” You said, reaching into your pouch full of fish bones. You pulled one out that looked like it belonged on the jaw. “Hm, the bones say no.” You shrugged, sliding out of his grip like a seal. 

“I can give you another bone to check.” Theon said, backing you up against a wall. “Who’s this lover that you won’t even leave for a night?” 

“They come and go, but so do I. I follow them on their ship and sail to predict the waves. If I leave them for one night, who knows how they might feel?” You said, hearing the large doors to the throne room open wide as Asha walked out. She took in careful consideration of how Theon was looming over you, hands adventuring passed her comfort level. She also took in the way you were faced to her and ignored him. 

“I’ll show you your room.” Asha announced, grasping Theon’s attention. He looked disappointed to leave you, but didn’t want to upset his sister anymore than he had already. 

“Till we meet again, My Prince.” You let your hand run down his chest before walking down a different hall. Theon could hear the slight jingling of bells on your shawl, it looking like a fishing net cast over your shoulders. He followed his sister. 

 

Theon could not sleep. Everything was new and different. He was happy to be home, but missed the battlefront and staying up late to talk to Robb. He missed his best friend. He sat up from his bed when he heard a bizarre sound. He got out of bed and went out in the hall, still hearing the noise. It sounded like a low moaning sound coming from the end of the corridor. He immediately thought of you and the lover you chose instead of him. Theon decided he’d like to see who this other person was. 

He crept down the dark hall, doing his best to keeping quiet. The torches illuminated the walls as he went, so he could see. He came to the door and pressed his ear to it. 

_ “A-ah, yes.  .  .”  _ You moaned out. “ _ Harder.  .  .”  _ He heard you begging. Theon was lucky the door wasn’t latched, so he could peer into the room. What he saw, made his mouth drop. 

You sat on Asha’s lap, completely naked as you rocked your hips against hers. One of your legs was thrown over her hip as you moved in pure lust. Asha’s arms were wrapped around your waist, pulling your body against her own as she kissed the tops of your breasts. You tilted your head back, biting your lip. When you opened your eyes, Theon darted away from the door. He put a hand to his blushing face as he scurried back to his room, having a problem to take care of. 

You looked at the door, pausing in your grinding. “Did you hear something?” You asked, breathlessly. 

“All I hear is your moaning. I’m sure everyone else can, too.” Asha teased, cupping your face to bring your lips to her own. You melted into it, wrapping your arms around her neck and continuing the rhythmic movements. 

“You think my brother knows you’re rejecting him to come for me?” Asha smirked, a hand delving between you two. A carnal gasp left your lips as you ground harder. 

“He’s completely clueless.” You gasped. 

“Perfect.” In one swift movement, Asha threw you on your back as her head disappeared between your thighs. 


End file.
